tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Freeque‎‎ to the MUX! ;Recent posts: * January 17, 2016 - "RE: Attacks" - Scourge reports on an attack while recharging. * January 17, 2016 - "New Security Regulations" - Red Alert lays out new security regulations recommended by Jetfire. * Jan 19, 2016 - "Ship Parts Being Stolen!" - Someone is stealing ship parts from both the Autobots and Decepticons on Cybertron. * January 21, 2016 - "AAR: Benzheen" - Wildcard reports on the battle in Benzheen. * January 21, 2016 - "Benzheeni Protestors Oust Emir" - The news reports about the overthrow of the Benzheeni government. * January 22, 2016 - "Belated Christmas Presents arrive" Mysterious presents arrive to each member of G.I. Joe. * January 26, 2016 - "AAR: Seacon on Cybertron" - Cuffs runs into Seawing in Retoris. * January 27, 2016 - "Orders" - Megatron issued orders to Decepticons back on Cybertron * January 28, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike ponders Arkeville's fate * January 28, 2016 - "AAR: Goo" - Kup reports the situation on Goo. * February 9 - "Dread Operations Ended" - Valour reports on the situation on Dread. * February 10 - "Dread Slave Recovery" - First Aid processes the Dread slaves rescued by Kup. ;New logs: * April 1981 - "A Slow Recovery" - Four weeks after the funeral of Sparkplug's wife, Susan, the Witwicky house falls into neglect with an 11-year-old Spike having to tend to both his grieving father and his shell-shocked little brother. Desperate and hungry, Spike takes Buster and heads to his aunt and uncle's house for a hot meal. * 2 - 6 - 2012 - "Reporting for Duty" :Tele-Viper 911 reports for her latest duty assignment, the humanitarian mission to Africa, and learns a secret! *July 29 - "Ace Awakens" :Ace finally awakes after his savage beating from Major Bludd.' * 9/1/2013 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" ::Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. * 9/1/2013 - "Capturing Joes" ::Sicarius, the Quintesson tactical operative, has been sent out to gather prisoners to bring before his masters for trial. *9/2/2013 - "The Trial" ::Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. * 9/3/2013 - "Sewer Demolition" ' ::''The people of Earth have had enough of the Quintessons. The ''Bellum, warship of the Quintesson fleet, still dominates the ruined terrain of Los Angeles. The combined forces of Earth's defenders have concocted a daring plan to end the invasion once and for all. To prepare, a demolitions team has been sent in to weaken the foundation around the Spiral's anchor points.'' * 9/3/2013 - '"Last Stand" ' :The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the ''Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. * September 12, 2013 - '''"Chance Is Sick" ::Ace and Nightingale keep Chance company in sickbay. * January 13, 2014 - "Winter Rescue Mission" ::Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. * March 02, 2014 - "Fire on the Mountain II" ::Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for shards of the Crystal of Power! * March 2, 2014 - "Pilots Catch Up" ::Ace and Slipstream converse on the Offutt AFB airfield. *April 22, 2014 - "Chance is Back" ::Chance returns to the Pit. * October 10, 2014 - '"Slipstream takes Ace to lunch!"' ::''Ace and Slipstream banter at the base. '' * January 22, 2015 - '"Stego Extraction"' ::Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California.'' * February 14, 2015 - "Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit" ::Ace gets a visitor as he’s stuck on monitor duty at the Pit. *March 24, 2015 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" ::The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. * May 08, 2015 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" ::A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 1" ::Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, ''the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" ::Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" ::Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! * July 27, 2015 - "Unlikely Talent" ::Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache * July 28, 2015 - "Rule One: Cardio" ::One's reach exceeds their grasp... * 8/21/15 - "One More Spark to the Call" ::Into the depths, looking for answers... * 8/27/15 - "The Mercies of the Damned" ::Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... * 9/4/15 - "Duet on a Vanishing Planet" ::The Last Note threatens the world of Eurythma, destroying the planet from within. * September 7, 2015 - "Labor Day With Spike and Lifeline" ::Edwin decides to stop by the Witwicky home to catch up with Spike & family. * September 8, 2015 - "Negotiations in Helex" ::Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike travel to Helex to negotiate with the Triumverate. * September 15, 2015 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" ::First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. * October 1, 2015 - "October 2015 TP Meeting" ::Players and admin discuss RP for October * October 7, 2015 - "An Unlikely Discussion in Helex" ::A very unlikely discussion takes place on the outskirts of Helex. * Oct 20, 2015 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" ::Second day of Jetfire’s trial. ;New pages: *'Blue Ninja‎‎' ::A group of cybernetically-enhanced ninja with a vendetta against the Arashikage *'Clay Moore‎' ::Cobra Shock-Viper commander *'Death's Head (starship)‎‎‎' ::Lockdown's personal starship *'Duke (GW)' ::Field commander of the G.I. Joe World Joes.‎ *'Falcon (GW)‎' ::Member of the G.I. Joe World Joes. *'Flint (GW)‎‎' ::Executive officer of the G.I. Joe World Joes.‎ *'Freeque‎‎' ::Autobot tape combiner. *'Freestyle' ::Autobot scout *'Musique' ::Autobot scout *'Nebulon (SG)' ‎::Nebulon is an evil Autobot drone from the Shattered Glass universe. *'Omaha, Nebraska' ::The largest city in the state of Nebraska *'Kalingaland‎‎' ::A country located on the Horn of Africa *'Luck Arena of Sport‎' ::A sport arena recently renovated in Luck, CA *'Rancho Corba Acres‎‎' ::A new gated community in Luck, CA *'Razor-Claw' ::Leader of the Razor Troopers *'Rust Bucket' ::A dive bar located off the beaten path in the Torus state of Protihex *'Shadow Strike‎' ::A ninja who infiltrated the Arashikage Clan to corrupt it from within, while secretly working for Cobra Commander *'Stepper (SG)‎' ::Stepper is an evil Autobot Targetmaster wannabe from the Shattered Glass universe *'Vandros Seven‎' ::A planet visited by Kup *'Chaos TP' - Megatron has the death crystals, and all of the galaxy is in danger! Luckily Kup knows where Megatron has to be getting them, and Tuesday he will lead a team to stop the Decepticons before they threaten all of Cybertron! *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Deathknell: Cybertron's Demise TP' - Cybertron has been in lockdown, and in threat of actually dying for eons now, but now the Misericorde has been brandished, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobot faction has called in their most knowledgeable experts, looking to analyze the situation, while the Decepticons are strangely silent on the matter. Do they even know? Will Optimus extend the ener-olive branch of peace towards the Slagmaker to fight a common foe, there, in the depths of Silent Grill? Or will the two factions unending war distract them from the prize both sides want? And even if they do manage to stop Silent Grill... what cost will there be to save the planet? *'Seacon TP' - Separated from their former Quintesson masters, the Seacons rise to become their own force for destruction! ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article "The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse